


There Are Easier Ways to Make a Deal With the Devil

by YearningAllTheTime



Category: FlirtTwt - Fandom, Hype Boys, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But in a sexy way, City setting, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, Multi, Organized Crime, Threats, club setting, flirttwt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningAllTheTime/pseuds/YearningAllTheTime
Summary: This is a modern city au with the hype boys.The door creaked open real slow, and then they slid into the room, The King, their blue leather jacket was brighter than anything in that damn office. They carried an almost cat-like grin on their face, they always seemed to be up to something no good. And.. their eyes… Their fucking eyes were unnaturally green, it was almost like they glowed in the dark.
Relationships: Trick & Toasty & Lucky, Trick/Toasty/Lucky
Kudos: 2





	1. Into the Fire

The office was absolutely pristine, every bookshelf dusted and every knick knack in place. The curtains were made of velvet, the whole place wreaked of luxury. Everything metal you could see was gold, there’s no saying if it was real or not but I don't think anyone has the right to question it. Sitting at the desk was a squat little italian man, he didnt exactly breathe intimidation however he had the air of someone you didnt want to fuck with. Two men entered the office, with their heads held a little low.

“You called for us, boss?” 

“The kids.. That we loaned money to for that little club of theirs, have they paid us back yet?”

Goon number one cleared their throat “uh.. No sir, I don't think they have.” 

“Interesting.. Very interesting. Where’s the King at? They have a job to do.” This was said very coldly, the boss clearly had no sympathy for debtors. Bills have to be paid, he didn't give a shit if it was blood or money. A knock rang out on the door, three quick taps. The goons jumped a little, you could never tell who was gonna come through those doors.

“Come in.” the boss grunted, it seems like he doesn't have time for people to waste today. The door creaked open real slow, and then they slid into the room, The King, their blue leather jacket was brighter than anything in that damn office. They carried an almost cat-like grin on their face, they always seemed to be up to something no good. And.. their eyes… Their fucking eyes were unnaturally green, it was almost like they glowed in the dark.

“Ah.. there you are, my little golden boy. We’ve got some work for you to do, remember that club we helped open up? It seems like they forgot to repay our kindness,” this seemed to really brighten up the King’s day, a glint entered their eyes. They continued with their fuckin little grin and nodded, then backed out of the room. 

We’re somewhere else now, in front of the aforementioned club. It's called “The Second Circle of Hell,” we can tell from the blinking neon sign on the front. The color scheme is made of reds and yellows, obviously. What other colors would it be? The music was loud, extremely loud even for a club. It was hypnotic though, once you heard it, it was hard to not go in. You’re not sure if maybe it actually has some powers of the underworld, the temptation that it holds.. There’s a line around the block, a bunch of young kids in their twenties hopped up on who knows what and hormones. Just trying to drink and fuck, like it’s the end of the world. 

I ruffle my hair and weave my way in and out of the line, thankfully most of these people are too fucked up to notice that I'm cutting. To be fair most people in this part of town know who I am, and have a tendency to leave me alone. Apparently being the end of the line for the mafia doesn't make you the most popular cat in town, at least not in a good way. I get to the door, the bouncer throws their hand out before I can enter.

“ID,” he says rather gruffly. I roll my eyes and open my jacket pulling out my ID and flash at him. He moves his arm and lets me in, I slide my ID back in my pocket. I look around the club, its very right to be hell themed it's incredibly hot in here. Everyone seems to be grinding and drinking, just having a whale of a time. I make my way up to the bar and hope at least someone knows where the damn owners are. I’d like to spend as little time in this place as possible. The bartender is… adorable. They’ve got fluffy blue hair and kind eyes, definitely not someone who should be in a place like this. 

“Hiya darlin, what can I get ya to drink?” She asks me sweetly with a little side smile.

“Nothing for me, thanks, I actually have an appointment with the owners.” I say this and she looks at me curiously.

“Is that so? You’re not a knight that's here to sweep me off my feet and take me far away from here?” She states with a tinge of sarcasm.

I laugh and grab her hand, bowing down to kiss it. “Maybe someday milady, but for the moment I must slay a big bad dragon! Hopefully after we can ride into the sunset,” she giggles.

“Sounds wonderful to me, sugar. Anyways come this way with me, I’ll take you to the bosses,” she winks at me and exits the bar. She leads me through a hallway that goes to the bathrooms and takes a sharp left turn, up a creaky set of stairs. We’re at a door and she stops and turns to me.

“Well here we are, have fun with those two, they’re a hoot and a half. The name’s Mew, by the way, in case you ever want to make good on your promise.” I nod at her and she winds her way back down the stairs. I sigh and straighten my jacket, then I knock on the door, three quick knocks. A few moments pass and someone opens the door. It's a tall bastard wearing a purple suit, his eyes are an icy blue. At this angle they look nearly.. white. He quirks his head at me,

“May I help you?” his voice is odd, to say the least. I'm not sure how to describe it, it's very crackly. It reminds me of TV static. 

“Yeah, the Boss sent me, you had a deal, and it seems like you did not uphold your end. I’m here to attend to that,” the tall man’s eyes narrow and he opens the door further, a clear invitation in the room. The inside of this office is so much different than the Boss’s, it's darker, filled with couches and plush pillows. The desk is a mess and at it sits an entrancing young person. They grin at me and stand up to straighten their bomber jack, which is embroidered with a devil's horn on either side of the chest. 

“Come in, come in! Trick, my beloved, don't be so cold with the guest. Get them a drink, would you?” I walk forward and shake their outstretched hand, it's oddly warm. 

“I don't need a drink, we’re here to talk business, mr uh.. I apologize, what’s your name?”

“Lucky! It's a pleasure to meet you, and what might we call you?” They walk around the desk and put their hand on my shoulder. Their hand trails down and feels the patch on the back of my jacket.

“The King,” I state, mildly disgruntled, this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting when I was sent to do this job. 

“What a lovely name, and what a lovely jacket! Where did you get this little crown patch? I was looking to get some of the staff their own little patches for their uniforms,” Their hand slips to my lower back as they lead me to a couch in the corner making me sit down. Then the Trick character shows up, out of nowhere handing me a drink. It's almost like he teleported or something, I didn't even see him move. 

“I dunno, it was a gift. Back to the matter at hand Mx. Lucky, the payment was due two weeks ago, you’ve been sent many a warnings and this little issue is going to be resolved tonight, whether you like it or not.” I grit out, I wanted to make this quick. Something about these characters unsettled me. When you make a deal with the mafia it's supposed to be like a deal with the devil, but this feels like the other way round. It somehow seems like they have control over this situation. Like they know something I don't. 

Lucky takes a drink of their cocktail “Oh of course, darling! We do apologize for making you and your “Boss” wait so long, we had some bills to attend to. Tricky, babe, will you get the money from the safe?” Trick nods and slides their way out of the door.

“Now that that is taken care of, tell me a little about yourself,” They turn their body towards me and leans forward a little. It’s strange, in this light their eyes seem almost golden, but that’s not possible. 

“With all due respect I’m here for my job, not for a date.” I state and scootch back a little. Lucky tuts and bats their eyes

“Aw, really? I quite like the look of you, so strong, but I suppose we can keep it professional if you like,” They state like a person who definitely does not plan on keeping things professional. They light up a cigarette and take a puff.

“Do you smoke, honeybun? Or are you free of all sin?” Lucky says, their voice dripping of something I can't quite place, but it's intoxicating. I nod and start to open my mouth to speak, they grab my jaw, lean forward, and shotgun smoke into my mouth. I lean forward, into it, it feels like they’ve got a metaphorical tail wrapped around me. Like there’s something holding me in place. I blink a few times and break myself from their trance. Thankfully Trick has returned from wherever their safe is and they toss the money in my lap. I stand up abruptly.

“Thanks for the payment, see you two around.” I turn sharply around and I can hear Lucky giggling behind me.

“Come back anytime, baby! Dont even bother coming through the front next time, come up the back and straight here,” I can hear the fucking innuendo in their voice. I can't stand how they made me feel, never in my life have I felt my guard slip down like that. I slink out into the alley behind the club and I lean up against the wall. What the fuck just happened? Im a house made of bricks and fucking wolf was able to huff and puff the door down. I hear the door creak next to me and jump a little bit.

“Jesus christ man, how the hell do you move so silently?” I look up at Trick, and he grunts in response. 

“They like you,”

“What?”

“Lucky. They like you,” 

“You seriously expect me to believe that little charade? You expect me to believe that the little siren, or succubus, or whatever the fuck they are genuinely likes me?” I see Trick's eyes flash in what can only be described as a brief moment of rage, before they go back to their cold self. He moves closer to me and gets in my face. 

“Yeah, I sure do. I don't like people that upset my Lucky, and I sure as shit don’t like people that break their heart. You better come back,” 

I look him in the eyes, “Last time I checked, you’re not the fucking boss of me.” He shoves into me a little and I can feel a gun press into my thigh, and he leans down and whispers in my ear.

“No, I’m not, but you bet your ass if I dont see you back here in the next week I will find you and tear you limb, from fucking limb, and then I will feed you to the stray dogs. It will be the best meal they’ve had in weeks.” He growls, and then turns around and heads inside. I turn and walk briskly back to my apartment. The boss can wait until tomorrow to get the money, I can’t see him like this. 

My hands shake as I unlock my front door and I stumble inside, quickly closing the door behind me. I walk into the bathroom and my hands grip the sink. I turn on the tap and splash some water on my face, it joins the excessive amount of sweat that's dripping off me. I look up at myself, who the hell have I become? I went from the most feared mafia member to a quivering little whore that latches onto to every word someone says? I shake my head, nah there’s no way in hell I’m going to bend to these fuckers will. I’m stronger than that.

I make my way back into the living room of my dingy little apartment and take my jacket off, throwing it onto a chair. I sit down and light up a cigarette, blowing the smoke into rings. I lean forward and grab my phone, deciding to crank some tunes to disassociate and have a crisis too. Are you serious? The first song that comes up when I press shuffle is ‘Dance With the Devil,’ Are you fucking kidding me? I sigh aggressively and turn the music off, I’d rather dissociate in silence thank you very much. I lean back and shut my eyes, I can still feel their hand on my jaw, and that gun in my thigh. Why is this affecting me so much? I’ve heard so much pleading over the years, heard so many people attempt to make me last minute deals. Not a single one of them was as tempting as these two. 

I'm supposed to be merciless, a cold blooded killer. The last man from the mafia you want to see, but these two have me wrapped around their fingers just from this brief interaction.. It feels like they’ve put a spell on me, wrapped a lasso around my soul and they’re pulling me in. They’re tapping into emotions I forgot I had, emotions that I put on the back burner years ago when I agreed to work for the Boss. I slump down a little more, maybe I should just sleep this off. I’m sure I’ll feel better tomorrow. 

I stand up and I can hear my bones creak, I'm young but my joints crack like I’m eighty years old. I snuff out my cigarette and make my way into my bedroom. I sit on the edge of my bed and slowly untie my boots and slide them off, chucking them to the side for tomorrow. I stand up again and undo my belt, throwing it onto my dresser. I undress the rest of the way and shut the lights off, hopefully sleep will come to me tonight. I’m not sure how many more ghosts I can handle in my nightmares, for the first time in years I’m feeling… guilt. Guilt and regret, it keeps me up. I toss and turn a little bit, I wish I had any other choice but to join organized crime. I was a homeless little bastard that was running around on the streets, a petty thief and pickpocket. The Boss saw me take someone’s wallet one day, and thought I had potential. At the time I didn't give a shit what I had to do, I was just happy for a hot meal and a place to sleep, so I took the deal. It's years later and honestly I’m not sure if I would prefer to rot on the streets or send good people six feet under. We all make our choices.

I sit straight up and groan gently as the light filters in through the curtains. It’s too damn bright, I much prefer the nighttime. I stretch my arms above my head and move my head from side to side. Time to head back to the salt mines, or murder, whatever you wanna call it. I get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, all that human bullshit. For breakfast I have a cigarette and a cup of coffee before I slip on my jacket and head back to the office. I’m sure the boss will be pissed that I did not report back right away but I was a little busy having a midlife crisis. I duck my head into the doorway and trot my way up the stairs. I knock on his office door, three quick knocks, and wait for him to tell me to come inside. 

“King, my star pupil, would you like to tell me why you didnt come back last night?” I straighten my spine and hold my head high, I throw the money on the desk in front of him.

“Sorry boss, It took a bit of convincing to get the money, and it was late when i was finished. I didn’t want to come back without a good night's rest in case you had something else for me to do.” I see his eyes soften a little and he smiles at me.

“You really are the best of the lot, pretty boy. Just make sure to give me at least a call next time though, you know how I worry about you,” I nod at him, I still feel off.

“Yes sir, anything else I need to take care of?”

“No, take the day off kid, you deserve it. Go have some fun, let loose a little, eh?” He says and grins at me, it's a smile that makes you feel uneasy. I flash a grin back at him and leave. Have fun? All I’ve known for years is work, and on my days off I train at the shooting range or some shit. Maybe I should take his advice and head back.. There. At this point I'm not sure who scares me more, the boss or the creatures at that club. I started walking home and without noticing I took the route that steers me towards the club, talk about a Freudian slip. Fine, I’ll go, but there’s no way I’m letting them work their magic on me again, I’ve learned my lesson. 

I stand in front of the club and stare up at it, I contemplate for a few seconds before I start heading around back. There’s no point in pissing these two off any further. I'm a few feet from the door and I feel a tap on my shoulder. On instinct I whip around and press them up against the alley wall, I have my knife to their throat in an instant. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Lucky says breathily. I sigh and lean back, returning my knife to my pocket.

“Aw babe no, put it back. I love feeling like my life is in danger, it really makes things spicy.” I roll my eyes. “Were you about to make your way up, sweet thing? I would love to play with you,” 

“No, I was just passing through. I was making my way towards work and I don't really like the main roads.” I say knowing that it was not convincing at all, but I had to give it a shot.

They chuckle at me “You really expect me to believe that?” they slide their hand up my arm and wrap their other arm around my neck. 

“C'mon babe I’m not that gullible, I know what you’re here to do. How about you stop pussyfooting around and join me upstairs?” They look me in the eyes and mine lock with their golden ones. God they’re so mesmerizing, I don't know who the hell they sold their soul to to get this charisma but I’d like to speak to em.

I finally speak, my voice cracking a little bit. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Absolutely sugar plum,” They say and lean down, giving me a brief butterfly kiss.

“I’ve only known you for less than twenty four hours, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone. It scares me,” They make me feel so unstable, it shakes me to the core.  
“Can I be honest with you, King? Or whatever your real name is?” I just nod silently, I'm finding it quite hard to speak. “I feel pretty strongly about you too, and it frightens me a little bit. But I think we should just go upstairs and live in the moment. You, me, Trick, have a few drinks. Get to know each other a little, we can worry about things like emotions more later, what do you say?” I look down and take a breath in.

“The name’s Toasty, and I’d love nothing more,”


	2. Burning Up

“Thank you,”

“Excuse you?”

“Thank you.. For threatening me,” 

“And thank you, for heeding my warning. You’re quite handsome and I wasn’t looking forward to tearing you apart,”

“You actually would’ve killed me?”

“Without a doubt, are you calling me a liar?” I can see Trick size me up a little, clearly Lucky or their feelings wasn’t something to be taken lightly. 

I take a few steps back and put my hands in the air “no no! I was just curious, sometimes people over exaggerate a little when it comes to someone they love,” His eyes narrow a little bit. 

“Well I wasn’t fucking lying, that threat is still on the table, pretty boy. At this point I might do a lot worse,” 

“I’m starting to get tired of your shit, Trick. You haven't liked me since day one, I swear to god I wont hurt Lucky. You don't need to threaten me every goddamn chance you get just to get me to stay.” With that Trick slams me against the wall and lays his arm across my neck. 

“I dont fucking care if you’re tired of it, you will listen to me time and time again. Y’know what? Who gives a shit about waiting for you to break Lucky’s heart, I’ll just take care of you right here, right now.”

“God, you’re insufferable. I dont know why the hell Lucky keeps you around,” I state through gritted teeth, “Go ahead, fucking kill me, I won’t have to be here when she finds out.” and with that he slams his lips into mine. The kiss is aggressive, it’s almost like a fight. Trick shifts slightly and I’m able to take a fist full of his hair and pull. 

“Let’s call it a draw, pal. I have shit to take care of.” he spits out. 

“What’s so fucking important, big guy? Gonna go threaten a girl scout that looked at you funny?” He slaps me. He fucking slaps me. I chuckle a little bit. I’ll be the first to admit that it was kinda hot.

“No, douchebag, club business.” He straightens himself out, takes the time to fix his hair in the mirror, and walks out. I hear a gentle tap on the door before Lucky slinks in. 

“Hey sugar! It’s great to see you,” She says and flashes a smile at me before walking over to their desk and putting some papers down.

“I kissed Trick,”

“Oh? Wonderful! Took yall enough time, you could see the tension between you two,” 

“You aren’t upset?” I hear Lucky laugh.

“Why would I be? My two sexy little side pieces getting together? I don't care darlin, I don’t own you.” I walk behind Lucky and slide my arms around their waist, resting my head on her shoulder blade. 

“Sure seems like it,” I say, laughing and press a kiss to where my head was resting before letting go. Lucky turns around and takes a seat up on her desk and wraps their legs around me, pulling me closer. 

“I can own you, baby. I’ve got no problems with that,” She says winking at me and pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

I chuckle and run my hands through her long hair. “You’re gorgeous, did you know that?”

“I might’ve known that, but I don't mind hearing it again,” She cups my face and leans down to give me a peck. When she pulls away I follow her and she giggles at me.

“What a tease, Lucky. What do I have to do to get more? Get on my knees and worship you?” She taps her chin a few times like she was weighing her options.

“Babydoll I won't stop you if that’s what you wanna do, but I can’t guarantee it’ll sway me,” I feel her legs release me and I slide down to the ground in front of her. 

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” I put my hand on her calf and slowly move my hand up, I leaned over and kissed the inside of her thigh.

“You are so incredible,” I whisper, almost like a prayer. It’s odd, but in this moment, right here, right now. I feel like she can absolve me of all my sins. I stay there for a moment, with my head bowed. I raise up on my knees and put my hands on her hips. I feel her grab my chin and make me look her up at her.

“Look me in the eyes when you say nice things to me, sweetheart. We might have to get a leash for you if we keep manhandling you like this,”

“..How did you know Trick manhandled me?”

“Aw darling, I noticed your hair all fucked up, and I know Trick. He likes to jerk people around. So anyways, maybe I should get you a collar for that pretty little neck of yours. Let everyone know the big bad scary mafia man bows to two demons,” I really wanted to protest, say I wasn't bowing, but it's hard to make an argument when you’re already on your knees. 

“I bow to you, Lucky, not Trick,” I huff out. 

“That's so cute!” she says and laughs at me, she grips my chin harder.

“You don't bow to Trick, yet. I’m sure he’ll have you tamed here shortly. He may not have my charisma and you may be a brat, but we both know you can’t keep this up,” She boops me on the nose and lets me go. 

“Can I have a proper kiss now?”

“Gosh, that sounded awfully rude. Don't you think you should ask nicer? If you don’t mind your manners you might never get one,” 

“May I please have a proper kiss, Lucky?” I say and muster my best puppy dog eyes, which probably aren't great considering I spend most of my time attempting to look as intimidating as possible. The door busts down and I can hear someone clear their throat behind me. 

“Oh Trick, my beloved! You’re back! How did the errands go?”

“They went well, I got everything taken care of,” 

“Of course you did, you’re so good at your job, babe” I try to stand up because this is a slightly awkward position to be in, and Lucky pushes me back down.

“Ah ah ah, did I say you could get up? I don’t think so, stay right there while the grown ups speak.” I see her grin at me, and I can hear Trick laugh. 

“Look at them, Lucky, can you believe it? When they first walked in here it was all ‘oo im here for mafia business and this will be resolved tonight,’ and now they’re on their knees in front of you.”

After a few moments of consideration I hear Trick say “I want them to stand up Lucky,” Lucky looks down at me.

“You heard the boss man, stand up.” I glare up at Lucky, she knows damn well I don't want to listen to Trick, but I can’t defy her. Using Lucky's legs as support I get up.

“Baby, tell me, do you know what the second circle is?” I feel Trick press behind me and grab a fist full of my hair, cranking it back. He looks me in the eyes and I can see him grin. A choked sound escapes my throat.

“N-no, I can’t say I do,” I can hear Lucky chuckle as they lean down and press a kiss below my ear. They slide their hand under my shirt and grip my side tightly.

“Oh c'mon baby, a strong smart man such as yourself has never studied Dante’s Inferno? You weren't even curious about what that one represented?” It almost feels like they’re purring; they're so pleased with themself. 

“Lust, darling, it’s lust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whats popping I wrote something cohesive for once, enjoy. 
> 
> If you dont know who the hype boys are they are a group of streamers you can find [here!](https://beacons.page/ittybittytoasty/)  
> i might expand later, who knows


End file.
